<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we were too close to the stars (i never knew somebody like you) by alluringwlw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056055">we were too close to the stars (i never knew somebody like you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringwlw/pseuds/alluringwlw'>alluringwlw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringwlw/pseuds/alluringwlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which a lone wolf goes to the social butterfly’s party, &amp; gets stuck in a closet with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hosie - Relationship, Hossette, cleope, hosette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we were too close to the stars (i never knew somebody like you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning: there is some talk about alcoholism &amp; addiction throughout this one-shot! there’s also some talk about cancer, so just letting you guys know &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music &amp; flashing lights flood out of the Forbes Mansion as Hope approaches it, the stench of alcohol &amp; drugs filling her nose. The auburn-haired girl is tempted to turn around and sneak back into her house, but she shoves the feeling down and continues to put one foot in front of the other. </p><p>One party. Then, she’d leave this wretched town &amp; go back to New Orleans; where she belonged. </p><p>One party.</p><p>Hope finds herself now on the steps on the mansion, turning the doorknob as she unzips her leather jacket and pulls out a flask filled with water. She was an alcoholic and addict, but that wasn’t for everyone else here to know.</p><p>“Mikaelson!” Hope’s attention snaps over to her best friend, Cleo, who’s suddenly hugging her. The auburnette reluctantly hugs back. </p><p>“Cleo, I’m not much of a hugger remember?” She chuckles. Cleo pulls away from the hug &amp; rolls her eyes, annoyed at the fact that she chose a lone wolf as her best friend. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” The dark-skinned girl shrugs. The pair exchange a smile before Hope notices a curly-haired boy making his way through the crowd towards them. Immediately, the girl panics.</p><p>“Fuck! Landon’s here!” She whisper-shouts at Cleo. </p><p>“I thought your ex left!” Cleo whisper-shouted back.</p><p>“I thought so too!” The blue-eyed girl said in a normal voice before Cleo is dragging her away from the dark-haired boy &amp; into the crowd of dancing bodies. </p><p>“What do I do? He’s going to come over here eventually!” The auburnette panics.</p><p>“Just dance for now! I’ll figure it out!” Cleo shouts over the pounding music. Eventually, the lone wolf gives in an sheds her leather jacket completely, and starts jumping up and down with everyone else. The pair giggle as they dance, nothing else and no one else in the world but them. </p><p>“Yo, Sowande!” A male voice shouts. </p><p>“What’s up, Raf?” Cleo answers as he comes over to them.</p><p>“Jo’s starting a game of 7-minutes, you gonna join?” He asks. Cleo looks back at Hope then at Rafael.</p><p>“Can she come along?” Cleo asks. Hope’s eyes widened. Last time she’d been dragged along to a party game, she’d done drugs &amp; overdosed; and had to be hospitalized. Cleo looks back at Hope, but before she could say nevermind, Rafael answers.</p><p>“Sure, I don’t think Jo cares that much.” Hope’s teeth sink into her bottom lip, and she lets out a small sigh. He nods his head and walks back in the direction he came from.</p><p>“Cleo, if there’s ANYTHING resembling drugs in that room, I can’t stay. I can’t.” </p><p>“I know. I’ll leave with you if there’s drugs, okay?” For once, Hope accepts the raven-haired girl’s hug with open arms. In no time, the duo is following Rafael upstairs, where the game would be played. </p><p>As Hope enters the room, she shrugs her jacket on &amp; pulls out the flask. Immediately, her eyes find a certain brunette setting chairs in the closet, piles and piles of shoe boxes behind her. She’d never liked the Forbes twins much; especially the brunette one. They’d been friends once, but Josie had screwed it up with Hope, and the two had yet to talk in the last 3 years. They’d both changed, but their core was still the same; the lone wolf &amp; the social butterfly. </p><p>“Hope, come on, the game is starting!” The auburnette shakes off her thoughts, and settles down on the couch besides Cleo, a stoic expression on her face. She watches as the bottle spins, waiting to see who was going to spin the bottle first. Slowly, the bottle stops spinning.</p><p>It was pointed at Hope. </p><p>Shit! She thought to herself. She leans over the table, and spins the bottle, praying it landed on Cleo.</p><p>It didn’t.</p><p>It landed on Josette Olivia-Lucas Forbes. </p><p>Josette Olivia-Lucas Forbes.</p><p>Of all people for it to land on, THAT’S who?</p><p>She lets out a small huff and stands up from the couch, dragging her boots to closet as Josie follows her.</p><p>Hope plops down on the plastic chair, already tired of being in the same vicinity as Josie. </p><p>“You really shouldn’t sit th-“ The chair snaps, and Hope falls to the ground, cursing.</p><p>“Why’d you put these shitty chairs in here then?” Hope questioned as she stood up.</p><p>“I- I don’t know.” Hope lets out a sarcastic chuckle and goes to take a swig of her water from her flask, but Josie snatches it from her hands and takes a sip. She frowns.</p><p>“This isn’t bourbon, whiskey, beer, vodka, or any other kind of alcohol, is it?” Josie asks as Hope snatches it from her &amp; leans against the windowsill, ignoring the brunette.</p><p>“You’re just gonna ignore me for 7 minutes?” </p><p>Silence.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” </p><p>More deafening silence.</p><p>“So, how’d you get your mom to let you come to the party?” </p><p>Hope simply takes a sip of her water.</p><p>“Ohh... you snuck out, didn’t you? No more being a goody two shoes?” </p><p>Hope puts the cap on the flask.</p><p>Josie huffs and snatches it out of her hand. </p><p>“You can’t keep blaming me for what happened!” She says, practically begging for Hope to listen to her. Anger flashes on the blue-eyed girl’s face.</p><p>“You lied about my uncle having cancer!” She shouts.</p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to know, let alone tell you!” Josie shouts back.</p><p>“You were my best friend, my cr- God! You should have told me my uncle was dying!”</p><p>“I’m sorry! But if I had told you, my mom could have lost everything for sharing that information!”</p><p>“I lost my uncle &amp; my best friend in less than a year, Jo! He didn’t even die from cancer, he became a cokehead &amp; went broke, then he fucking overdosed! And you... You didn’t even die, you just... stopped talking to me, because I was angry. But all I wanted was someone who got it! You didn’t even talk to me when he died! Or when I overdosed because no one was there to help me grieve!” The auburnette breaks down. The brunette is silent, processing her words.</p><p>“I didn’t know, Hope.” She says softly, but Hope doesn’t hear her over her sobs. Josie steps towards her, her hand outstretched. She hesitates, but rests her hand on Hope’s arm, attempting to comfort her. Eventually, she calms down, and Josie hugs her, her face buried in auburn hair.</p><p>“You... you overdosed?” Josie whispers, her voice cracking. Hope pulls away from the hug, her face searching Josie’s. Slowly, she nods. Josie sniffles. </p><p>“You’re okay now right?” She asks. Hope nods again, a small smile on her lips. </p><p>Fuck, now Josie was thinking about her lips. Hope just had a breakdown, and now she was thinking about her lips?</p><p>Hope wipes her face, and is back to being stoic &amp; unreadable. </p><p>“Are you seriously going to ignore me? Again?”</p><p>“No, but we should be getting out soon.” Hope answers. Josie looks at her phone and find that it’s been over 7 minutes.</p><p>“What the hell? Are you guys gonna let us out now?” Josie shouts to group outside the closet.</p><p>“It’s locked &amp; we can’t find the key!”</p><p>“Did you check my room?” </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>“Lizzie’s?”</p><p>“Yup!”</p><p>“Keep looking!” Josie ends the conversation &amp; turns back to Hope.</p><p>“We’re going to be stuck here longer than 7 minutes, aren’t we?“ Josie nods in response as the auburn-haired girl sighs. The two start talking, describing what had happened over the 3 years they hadn’t talked. Everything from girlfriends &amp; boyfriends &amp; breakups to dads leaving &amp; relatives dying.</p><p>“We found the key, but it’s locked away.” Cleo says outside the door.</p><p>“What do you mean it’s locked away?” Josie asks.</p><p>“Some dumbass threw the key down in one of the basement rooms &amp; that room is locked...” </p><p>“Ugh! Just... figure it the fuck out!” Josie shouts and runs a hand through her hair as Hope smirks.</p><p>“You? Cursing?”</p><p>“You’re not the only one who stopped being a goody two shoes.”</p><p>“I was just going to say it’s a hot look on you.” The girl flirts. Immediately, Josie gets flustered.</p><p>“Is it hot in here? It’s hot in here.” Josie says as she takes off her flannel shirt, leaving her in shorts and a bathing suit top. Hope inches closer, desire in her eyes. </p><p>Their lips are mere centimeters away when Josie pulls away.</p><p>“We... we shouldn’t. We can’t.” Hope tilts her head and purses her lips, then pulls Josie closer.</p><p>“It can be just a one-time thing, to get it out of our systems... then we can just go back to ignoring each other, right?” She says flirtatiously. Josie swallows, contemplating this. </p><p>Oh screw it, why not? Josie thinks to herself.</p><p>Her hands cup Hope’s cheeks and their lips crash against each other, as Hope’s arms encircle Josie’s neck, pulling the two closer and closer to each other. Hope tugs at Josie’s bottom lip, then trails her mouth down the brunette’s jaw line and neck, causing Josie’s eyes to flutter shut. Hope’s mouth comes back to Josie’s, and Hope cups Josie’s face as well, as the brunette plagued her senses. She was all she wanted. </p><p>A knock at the door interrupts them, and the kiss breaks. </p><p>“Did you get the key?” Josie asks, irritated.</p><p>“Raf is coming up with it right now.” Cleo says just as a door slam is heard. Josie panics and puts her shirt back on, and Hope picks up her jacket. The door opens, and like smoke, Hope has disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>